A Battered Rose
by XxXRegretXxX
Summary: After an argument with Lucius, Narcissa goes to Severus for comfort. But will she find what she expected? - One-shot. Written for the My First Kiss challenge by thenewkait.


Severus shifted in his place on the threadbare couch. He shivered, even though a fire roared in the nearby hearth. Looking through bleary eyes, he glanced down at the almost empty bottle of firewhiskey clasped loosely in his fingers. He tipped the bottle back, taking another long swig, and grimacing as it burned a trail of fire down his throat.

The old house on Spinner's End had a foreboding atmosphere. Shadows clung to every corner, draping the room in a cloak of darkness. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the hearth and the wind whispering through the trees.

He had just returned after a long night of doing the Dark Lord's bidding. There was a muggle born witch that had been slandering the Death Eaters and their Lord in her newspaper. Snape cringed, still trying to block out the sound of her screams for help. They seemed to resound over and over in his head, mutating and fusing into one endless plea for mercy.

The single rap on the front door pulled him from his nightmarish reverie. Severus' mouth dipped into a heavy frown. Who could that be? Not many people knew where he lived. The knocking resumed, gradually growing in insistency.

He sighed and stumbled drunkenly towards the door. "This better be good," he muttered to himself.

Pulling back the door, he was surprised to see who his unwelcome guest was. "Narcissa? What are you doing here?" he slurred.

She sniffled, and he noticed that her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Her hair was tied back, and for once, she wore no makeup, as though she had been getting ready to retire for the night.

She gave a weak, watery smile. "Can I come in, Severus?"

He scowled, unhappy for the intrusion, but opened the door wide. He stalked back to his seat in front of the fire, plopping down on the small sofa. He could hear her dainty steps following closely behind. When he felt the couch cushion sink slightly beneath Narcissa's weight, he turned towards her.

He did not speak, instead waiting for her to begin the conversation. She stared into the fireplace for a few moments, seemingly trying to get her bearings. Occasionally, a tear would slip down her pale face.

Narcissa nervously flicked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat quietly before saying, "Lucius and I had a fight."

Severus arched a single brow. "Then shouldn't you be at home trying to resolve things? Why are you here?"

Her face crumpled in disappointment. She hid her face behind her delicate hands, and her soft weeping filled the quiet room. "I- I'm sorry. I j-just wanted t-to talk to someone," she choked out between sobs.

Severus scrubbed his hands over his eyes in an attempt to wipe away his exhaustion. His drunkenness was rapidly fading, and his patience was all the worse for it. Breathing a sigh of exasperation, he moved closer to her and awkwardly slung his arm around her shoulders, gathering her small frame to him.

"It seems like we're always fighting," she whispered, looking at him through crystal blue eyes.

"You've just had a baby, Narcissa. Things are bound to be a bit stressful," he said, attempting to sound reassuring, but failing quite miserably.

She gently shook her head, sending her blonde hair swishing around her face. "This has nothing to do with Draco. Its been going on longer than that."

"Arguing is just a part of marriage. Or, so I've heard."

She nodding slowly, watching him, and he shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze. "Thank you for listening, Severus. You've always been such a good friend."

The flames danced in the hearth and cast Narcissa's face into a menagerie of light and shadows. Taking in her bedraggled appearance once more, he was amazed that she still managed to look so stunning. She was a battered rose, miserable and broken but still beautiful and proud.

Severus quickly realized that they were much closer than they had been a few seconds ago. His breath caught in his throat as she brushed her lips softly against his. He leaned forward to return the kiss, always having wondered somewhere in the back of his mind what it would be like to _be_ with her.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed through him. He was betraying Lucius. Lucius, who had given him advice, introduced him to so many people, always putting in a good word for him. Lucius, who had treated him like family.

And what would Lily think? True, Lily was now married to Potter and had a child of her own, but he still thought of her as his_._ She would always be his. There would never be anyone else for him.

He pushed her back firmly. "Narcissa, you're married. You have a son. You need to go home."

Disbelief flitted across her face. "But, Severus, I –."

"Go, now," he said, pulling her from the couch and pushing her towards the door.

She shot him one last glance of confusion, before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. He heard the door close, and he sank back down onto the couch. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"What have I done?"


End file.
